7 Days
by AstraCastle
Summary: Being a robot has its advantages, and Astro knew that, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be human and normal. So when he comes across a weird wizard who grants him 7 days of complete humanity, what will happen? Random short story! R&R Please!
1. The Mysterious Wizard

A/N: Hello again everybody! During this whole vacation thing I've been feeling the need to write a lot! :/ it confuses me, but anyway, while I'm working on the next chapter for Brother Trouble, I just want to start one more short story just so I have another piece of writing to work on and not just one. Not to mention I have a bit of writer's block for BT but do not fear! Hopefully this will snap me out of it or something. Please read and review! :D Enjoy!

~°•°~7 Days~°•°~

Chapter One: The Mysterious 'Wizard'

~Astro's Point Of View~

Huh, no trouble going on around here... Nothing there either... That doesn't count as dangerous, does it?... Nope, it doesn't. Neither does that, I thought to myself as I flew slowly around Metro City near the blazing sunset, watching closely around for any trouble going on, or patrolling the city as the others put it. Squinting my eyes to look off into the distance, I saw nothing out of the ordinary or something that might go as a threat to anyone. It had been quite a while since I started patrolling, and by the looks of it there wasn't going to be any trouble anytime soon. Sighing, I turned around towards a different direction. Now I was starting to regret turning down Cora and the others when they asked me to hang out with them earlier, declining as I explained I needed to go around and patrol.

Patrol WHAT?! There was barely anything going on right now in the city what with everyone staying indoors today. There was nothing to see, nothing to do, and frankly nothing to fight because why? There was just nothing going on!

I didn't know why I was mentally complaining in my head though. Its not like it was unexpected. I knew the sacrifices of being a hero would kind of mess some things up, like my social life for example. I knew that already and yet I had taken the title as the city's hero willingly. Not that I was regretting doing so, because trust me I wasn't, but sometimes it was just hard and tough being the hero. Not only that, but being a robot wasn't exactly a stroll in the park either.

Being a robot wasn't exactly a horrible thing but... Well, sometimes I just wished I wasn't what I was. I knew I was special with my abilities, able to feel emotions, and all that, and I really did like who I was. MOST of the time... At times I just wished I could be human. Be normal like everyone else was. It was indeed a fact that I was special and unique, but that doesn't mean I was normal like the others. Being a machine had its ups and downs. These days I was having more of the downs than ups, and to be honest I wasn't liking it. I found myself wanting to be a human more than anything else. Call me crazy for thinking that when I had so many advantages as a robot, but I just didn't care. I wanted to be normal. Be human, but obviously I couldn't. The human me was dead and there was nothing I could do.

It seems my running thoughts of longing to be human were only making me more aggravated as I found myself clenching my fists and my rockets were starting to become more wild, having me flying faster. I groaned and slowed down as I turned downward and started to near the ground. As soon as I was near to floor I flipped over upward and landed with a thud as my rockets automatically went away and my feet came back. I sighed and started walking down the street, not even knowing where I was because I had been too distracted to simply check mysellf. I just kept walking, keeping my head down as I refused to let my thoughts torment me again. Hated it when they would invade my mind and suddenly take control of my feelings and actions.

I guess keeping my head down and eyes glued to the ground was a bad idea, because I wasn't watching where I was going, and because of that, I suddenly bumped into someone. Gasping, I jumped back, quickly picking my head up to look at the person I had bumped into.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Sir!" I immediately exclaimed my apology to the man on front of me. My concern must have melted quickly because when I took a good look at the guy I had slammed into, I stared to feel a slight feeling of shock and confusion. Warily, my eyes examined him fully. He was a short, old man about a little taller than me, with dark graying hair that hung atop his head and on the sides, a deep purple cloak clinging to his body as it traveled down all the way to his feet and stopped. A long brown stick was grasped firmly on his left hand and he had a sure, knowing look on his face. I don't know what came over me, but I kind of felt like laughing right then and there right in his face. Usually I wasn't so quick to judge people, but this guy...

I shook my head to clear it, opening my mouth as I was about to say something but was cut off when the man beat me to it. "Hello Astro."

"Uh, hi?" I knew I sounded kind of stupid and dumbfounded as I turned my statement into a question and internally slapped myself. "Sorry for... for bumping into you."

The man shook his head as he stood up straighter. "No, it was I who bumped into you." He said.

Swallowing, I shook my head. "Um, no, actually it was all me, Sir. I'm the one who wasn't looking and bumped into you." I told him matter of factly. Then I threw in a small "Sorry."

However, he ignored me, shaking his head as he looked me dead in the eye and stated, "I'm the one who bumped into you." The stern look he gave me told me that it wasn't up for discussion.

Nodding, I looked away and nervously scratched the back of my neck. "Um, okay. If you insist then..." I trailed off, not knowing what I was supposed to say or what it was he wanted to hear. Even though it wasn't him at all that had done it and was probably just mentally ill, I would just humor him for now if that was what he wanted.

There was a small silence for a moment before he continued, "I meant to bump into you, Astro." When I looked back at him, I found him staring at me with a curious but firm look in his eyes. "I've been meaning to talk with you..."

I nodded again, looking down. This was usual of course, and I was used to it. Having random people from all over the city ask if they could talk to me about my hero tactics. Yet something told me this wasn't one of those scenarios and that what he wanted to talk about was different. Going along with it, I answered. "Okay, sure. What is it you've been meaning to talk to me about?"

I was a little surprised and taken aback when he suddenly grabbed my hand and started rushing off in the other direction, dragging me along with him. "Not here. We mustn't talk here. In my office..."

"O-Okay." Thats all I gave as I just let him drag me off, not finding it in me to say no and just fly off. After a moment, the man stopped at a small, square building that stood squished up between two other buildings. The other two buildings were stores, but this one looked like an old building with its chipped glass and dirty walls. I cringed as he led me up a flight of stairs, opened the front door, and yanked me inside with him. The door shut with a slam behind me and I found myself in a dark room with absolutely no light whatsoever. I felt the weird man let go of my hand, and for some odd reason I felt scared all of a sudden.

Was it a trap? Is he evil? He led me here and now hes gonna unscrew me and use my parts! I really need to stop trusting people so easily!

Before I could jump into action because of my paranoid thoughts, the lights suddenly came on and filled the room with brightness. I stopped as I was about to use my rocket boosters and looked around with wide eyes. Surrounding me on the walls was a pattern of stars and swirls painted on a dark velvet background all over the place. A large bookcase sat on one wall filled with large books, and on the opposite side on the other wall was a huge poster of a guy that looked like the man I was with now except taller. Right in the middle of the room sat a large round table with a few papers spread onto it. In the center of the table sat a blue crystal globe and words on it that said 'FUTURE...' in gold letters. Two couch chairs sat on either side of the table and a rectangular rug wad underneath it all with a zig zag pattern.

Looking around in awe, I stared at it all while I saw, out of the corner of my eye, the man giving me a knowing smirk. "Welcome to my office, Astro. Where dreams come true..." He spread his arms out to prove a point, gesturing to all of it.

I let out a chuckle at the cheesy line but shook it off. "Nice," I commented as I looked over to him. "Really nice place you got here."

"Yup, it's been here for quite some time..." He trailed off, hinting that it had been way more longer than that, but I didn't say anything. He spoke again, "Have a seat, Astro." When I stopped my browsing and turned to look at him, he was standing behind a chair at the table, hands on top of it as he was about to pull it out. Not before gesturing for me to take the other one.

I quickly walked over to the table and stood behind the other chair, mimicking his posture. I looked up at him for a brief moment of hesitation before pulling the chair out and sliding into it, getting myself comfortable as he sat down as well. "So," I started, pulling my chair in a bit more. "What is it you want to talk about?"

The man opened his mouth, about to say something, but then realization flickered in his eyes and he grinned. "Why, I haven't introduced myself properly. Terribly sorry. Henry R. Harrington III at your service." He gestured to himself with his hand.

Nodding, I replied, "Nice to meet you. Astro Tenma." I pointed to myself lamely, managing a small smile.

Henry gave me a knowing look. "I know exactly who you are..."

Silence filled the room then, and I suddenly felt kind of nervous, shifting in my seat a little as I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. Looking down, I waited silently for him to go on, only to realize that I was supposed to say something first. "Um... So, what exactly is it you... want?" I asked for the millionth time, though I didn't expect to get an answer like the other times he has just ignored me and went on with something else.

Henry's smile dropped then, and he said in a deep, grave tone, "Astro Tenma..." I felt a shiver go down my spine at the way he said it. He got up then, standing up abruptly on his feet and pushing the chair our with the back of his legs. He turned away from me and started walking over to the strange bookcase I had seen earlier. I didn't know what I was supposed to do at the moment, so I just stayed where I was, watching him with confusion. He continued with his back turned to me still, "The robot that was created on April 6, 3012. Created as a replacement to Dr. Tenma's deceased son, Toby Tenma." I froze in my seat, unabke to stop the wave of paranoia that suddenly washed over me. I didn't like this topic. Never did and never will. "Its really sad how he had to die..." Henry went on, throwing a look over his shoulder at me. "Snuck off to see a demonstration and ended up getting destroyed. What a shame. But back to you..." He turned around and started walking slowly towards me. "You had no idea what was going on, you couldn't help it if you acted differently. It wasn't your fault Bill threw you away and abandoned you like that."

I couldn't take it anymore and suddenly bursted out in a desperate tone, "C-Can we please stop talking about this now?"

Of course, he ignored me. "You did nothing wrong when those ships attacked you for your blue core. You were just an innocent, lost robot at the time..."

"How do you know about that?" I asked angrily, glaring at him. I was surprised at how upset this was making me, but I really wasn't lying when I said the topic wasn't my favorite. All Henry did was smile in amusement and kept walking towards me at such a slow pace it was driving me crazy.

"You didn't know what to do when you found yourself on the Surface. You thought you were a big nothing." Every time he spoke, I'd shrink back in my seat more and more. "That was until you met those kids. Cora, Zane, Widget, and Sludge. Not to mention that little robotic dog Trashcan." I was about to demand how he knew about them, but he continued, "You thought you had finally found your place in the world when you met them. Thought it would all get better if you lied about being human..." His gaze held mine, captivating me and I couldn't look away when I stared right back. "But when they found out, they didn't care. They only saw you as just a machine then and didn't care as theythey watched you suffer in the games."

I shook my head, protesting, "No. No they did care." I found myself raising my voice at him. "They just didn't realize it yet! They came back for me. You think you know everything about me, but did you know that?" I was breathing deeply, angrily glaring at him. Whatever it was he wanted to 'discuss' was a bunch of crap to me now. I didn't care; I didn't wanna hear it.

Henry stopped in his tracks and smirked at me. That wasn't what I was expecting. "Yes, yes I do know that they came back. And they became your friends again. But the fact remains that its not your fault that your a robot; not your fault all this happened. Astro, do you not see? Being a robot has caused you so much damage! You died twice, one was when your own father killed you, and another out of suicide."

i huffed under my breath, answering back, "I had to die the second time. But it doesn't even matter. I'm here now aren't I?"

He nodded, storming his chin. "Yes I suppose you are. I suppose you are..." He kept staring at me oddly, and I was really starting to feel uncomfortable. I shifted again in my seat and looked away at something else. "Astro, Astro, Astro..." I looked back upbat him and caught him shaking his head. "Always so optimistic and sure of himself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped without thinking. This guy was really pushing it here, up to the point where I was acting snappy and not like my normal self. I hated it.

"Nothing bad," Henry assured me with a wry smile on his face, looking away as he pretended to think about something. "It's just... I'm not sure you realize how unhappy you are."

I stared at him blankly, eyes wide. I blinked once. "W-What? Unhappy? What do you mean, I'm not unhappy! I'm perfectly fine! See? I'm fine!" I rambled pathetically, looking at him in question.

He put his arms behind his back and started to pace the room. "Astro I know everything about you. I know everything about EVERYONE. And I can guarantee you that your not exactly happy." When I didn't answer, he stated simply, "You don't like being a robot."

What he had said slowly sunk into my head, and I was quick to deny it. "No no no, you've got it all wrong! I love being a robot. Honestly its... fun." I finished lamely, sighing in defeat because I knew deep down that he was right. I didnt like being a robot SOMETIMES...

Henry gave me a sad smile, knowing exactly what I was thinking. I didn't know HOW but he did for a fact know. "You wish to be a human dont you?"

"What?!" I yelled in mock surprise, laughing nervously as I looked away at anything but him. I knew if he saw my eyes he'd know I was lying to him and myself. "Of course not! Why would I want to be a human when I'm a highly advanced robot with a bunch of special machines in me and..." I trailed off, instantly realizing that there was no point in lying or trying to hide it. It was true, I did want to be human, and I wasn't doing any good by trying to deny it from others. I knew Henry was silent so he could wait for me to admit it, and when I did I knew that without looking at him, he was smirking. "...All right fine! You got me, okay? I want to be human like everyone else..."

Though it felt really nice to get that off my chest and feel a small weight being lifted off my shoulders, the intense atmosphere wasn't really helping me calm down.

"Thats all I needed to hear." And with that, the lights suddenly went out and I found myself in complete darkness. I looker around blindly, not able to see much even with my advanced sight, and huffed in frustration. This man was really weird and starting to creep me out a bit as well. Why did I have to be so nice and agree to all of this? It was just making me irritated.

Thats when I heard it. Henry was starting to say some random stuff, too low and fast and kind of mixed up for me to understand. I furrowed my brows, about to ask him what he was doing and to please turn the lights back on, but all of sudden I was being lifted. I was starting rise off the ground and into midair. The weirder part was that my rockets weren't even on.

Gasping, I looked around frantically and yelled, "H-Henry! What's going on?!" I tried to pull myself back down or to move around, but I couldn't, being forced to stay completely still by some invisible force. I heard quiet chuckling from somewhere close.

And then there was light. It was a faint light coming from somewhere under me. I looked down from my spot up high and finally spotted Henry down there with a candle in his hands. He was looking up at me with a wide smile on his face, eyes full of amusement. That's when I realized how high up I was without my rockets on and I bit my lip, extremely nervous and scared in fear I might fall or something. To say I was confused would be the world's biggest understatement ever. How was I doing this? What was going on?

Sensing my distress, Henry yelled up to me. "Calm down Astro! Everything is fine! I'm just tying to help you!"

"Are you insane?!" I shouted back down at him, trying to move again. "Get me down before I fall and break myself!" I continued to try and move since the stillness was actually driving me crazy and felt weird. Something weird was happening to me; I felt it deep inside. Some weird thing was coursing through me slowly, igniting a feeling to start growing little by little.

"Dont move Astro! I've been practicing this in the wizard department for very long! You will not fall I promise!" Henry shouted up to me as he held the candle higher towards me.

My eyes widened as I looked down at him. "W-Wizard department?! What are you talking about?! You're a WIZARD?" I bellowed. "Why didnt you say anything?!" I had thought wizards didn't exist at all, but now that I thought about it, it actually made sense now.

"Because I thought the cloak and the room said enough about it!" Henry answered. "Look, just stop moving or the spell wont work and you WILL fall!" He warned.

When I heard what he said, my eyes narrowed and I started to question him, "What SPELL?!"

Henry let out a breath of disbelievement and looked up at me like I should've known what it was that I didn't know. "The spell that will turn you human for a week!"

Hearing this, my mouth went agape in shock and because I was at a complete loss for words. The spell that will turn me human? There was a spell that could turn me HUMAN? I couldn't help the jittery feeling of excitement and utter happiness go through me as I thougt I would finally get my wish! Sure, i wanted complete humanity forever, but a week was better than nothing! But then it all died when reality came crashing down on me. What was I thinking?! Fooling myself into believing there actually WAS a spell that could turn one thing into a complete different other thing? Who was I kidding? No way could I, a machine, get turned into a human with only a spell. It was ridiculous! The fact that I had actually believed it was ridiculous! Shaking my head to clear it, I weakly shouted down to him, "N-No that's a lie! Spells are fake and wizards are fake. YOU'RE FAKE! So just get me down right now so I can leave!" I begged and realized my voice was growing weak. But it wasn't because I was doing ot myself. I realized my whole body was growing weak now, and I found myself getting tired as the weird feeling from before spread throughout me fully now.

I was able to see Henry watching me in awe and amazement as the feeling overtook me completely, and I couldn't fight back. I couldn't even speak. "It worked! It worked! I an a GENIUS!" He shouted out to the ceiling, laughing uncontrollably as he proclaimed, "Astro Tenma! Prepare for the best 7 Days of your temporary new life!"

He kept laughing, cackling nonstop, but the sound was starting to drift away. My hearing died down to the point where I couldn't hear anything at all. The feeling had gone away and my body felt completely dulled and... different. It didn't feel llike it normally did. But I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment because my brain was so close to just shutting down. My head felt way too heavy on my shoulders.

Without warning, my brain gave up on me and my world went black. But not before I felt myself begin to fall.

A/N: Yes I rushed a little bit in the middle. Truth be told I have some serious business to take care of and REALLY wanted to post this :) It will get better though. Should be 8 chaps only so just stick around with me till its iver okay? You guys are awesome! Please tell me what you thought in a review because I absolutely love nothing more than hearing from you guys :D seriously each review makes my day better and better. Bye till next chap XD


	2. I'm HUMAN!

A/N: Hello all my awesome people! :D I'm really glad you guys are liking this story. I actually enjoy writing it and planning it out especially for you peeps. Thanks to AstroGirl101, MegsayLupin, MovieGall99, and StarSpangledRobotLover for your awesome reviews! :D they really made me happy guys and I love hearing from all of you. Whether its just a few words or one word, it still makes me feel all happy inside XD I'd also like to give an extra special thanks to StarSpangledRobotLover for helping out with ideas for this story and she gave me an idea for it! *throws cookie at* So thanks very much! I would also like to especially thank AstroGirl101 because i made quite a mistake in this chap, but good thing she noticed it and told me, so now i edited it and it should make more sense! Thanks AstroGirl101! *throws cookie at* Anyone else who would like to PM me their ideas or thoughts on it, feel free to. This chap is long (quick warning!) due to it being 1/2 of Astro's whole first day as a human. I was originally going to make this chap the whole day but then decided that I would just split it in half. So each chap will be like half of a day or something, meaning about 14 chaps in all (excluding the wizard chap and including this one). So beware of the crazy long chapters! Now read and review please! XD

~°•°~7 Days~°•°~

Chapter Two: I'm... HUMAN?!

~Astro's Point Of View~

DAY ONE...

"Astro..."

I heard it. I heard the voice calling out my name, but I didnt answer.

"Astro..."

It kept calling out to me, over and over in a low voice, but I really couldn't find it in me to answer back. Its not that I didn't want to, I just couldn't and didn't know why. My mouth just refused to open up and say what I had on my mind.

I was on something soft and warm in the comfortable atmosphere from what I could tell. I kept my eyes and mouth shut as I let the voice continue to call me as it didn't leave me alone to think. Was it all a dream? That weird wizard I met, claiming he could help me with a spell and had me hovering in the air without my rockets. Did it really happen, or was I just going crazy with this whole wanting to be human thing? I knew it had to be the second one, because the first seemed absolutely impossible and downright ridiculous.

So it was official. I was starting to lose my mind. Was that possible for robots...?

"Astro..." The voice went on calling to me again, and this time I felt something on my shoulder. It was someone's hand, gently gripping my left shoulder and shaking me a little bit, trying to get me to wake up no doubt. The hand kept shaking me while the owner of it kept chanting my name, and soon it became really annoying. My head was starting to hurt a little bit, like someone was squishing it between their hands. Not able to stand it anymore, I forced myself to snap out of my thoughts and wake up. It worked because when I slowly opened my eyes, I found myself staring up at the familiar light blue walls on my ceiling in my room, the sunlight that I knew was coming from the window on the right lingered there, giving the room a soft glow to it. I blinked a couple of times in confusion, wondering how I got there in the first place when I clearly remembered last being in that weird building with that wizard, or so he called himself that.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw slight movement off to my side and I turned my head towards it. My eyes landed shockingly on my dad, sitting down at the edge of my bed, holding my shoulder in his hand. He must have been the one calling out to me and shaking me.

He let out a big breath of air, eyes becoming soft and calm in an instant, though I saw something else there. A mixture of concern and worry. He gave a small smile. "Good morning, son." He paused, looking to his side awkwardly. "How do you feel?"

When hearing that question, I suddenly felt a huge feeling of deja-vu and was reminded of when he had asked me that the morning after I had been created. Chuckling lightly, I answered, "A bit weird to be honest." I reached up and clutched the side of my head, the small feeling of pain still there. The spot I had touched felt kind of weird to my hand's touch and I furrowed my brows in confusion.

I was about to further investigate this oddness when my dad questioned, "Weird?" He looked in thought for a moment before nodding slightly, stroking his chin. "That might be because you've been sleeping all day."

"All day?!" I exclaimed in astonishment. I snapped my head to look out the window and saw yet again the sunlight hit my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and shielded my eyes with my hand, squinting. I hadn't thought about it before when I had first noticed, but it was afternoon right now. When I had last been out it had been close to dark.

"Yes..." Dad trailed off, looking at me cautiously. He then went on, "I was very worried about you, Astro." When I attempted to sit up, he reached out and helped me get into an upright position as I sat there in the bed, clutching the sheets that covered me from waist down. "It really wasn't normal for you to sleep that long like that, you know. Did something happen to you yesterday night or...?"

I looked back up at him and saw that he was staring at me intensely, eyes searching mine for an answer. He looked really worried about all of this, and I couldn't blame him. Most of this was kind of frightening me as well. Nightmares. Who knew they could have such an effect on people? Sighing, I shook my head and replied, "Nothing happened, Dad. I'm fine I just had... quite an interesting dream last night." I laughed nervously, avoiding his eyes as I looked down at my blanket, playing with a loose thread. It was odd how easily my fingers moved now; they felt much lighter than usual. I felt like moving my other hand too but then the aching pain in my head started to deepen again and I winced. "Hey, Dad, is it possible for robots to get headaches?" I asked casually.

He shook his head slowly, giving me a look of shock and curiosity. "Why? Have you been experiencing any?" He asked frantically, looking me over quickly.

I rolled my eyes and looked down, shaking my head. "No I guess not..." Things were acting way too weird now. Random headaches, weird feeling in my fingers... It was just kind of bizarre, really, but I had thought nothing of it much. Maybe it was just a small 'bug' or whatever running inside of me. Would be out in no time at all.

"Okay that's good. Good." Dad nodded in acceptance in knowing I was all right and smiled at me. "Just don't scare me like that again, got it?"

"Got it." Was my simple response.

He nodded curtly once and got up right away, standing straight up as he straightened his shirt and tie, going from caring father to professional scientist in less than 3 seconds. He reached out and quickly patted me on the shoulder before shuffling out if the room.

I sighed as I looked off out my window in the awkward atmosphere. I really didn't know what to make of this whole situation. I had been asleep for almost a whole day it seems. That dream must have gotten the best of me. Laughing at how ridiculous I was being, I jumped out of bed. I regretted doing so because I nearly fell over and toppled into my bookshelf full of huge books. Well, the tripping over actually did happen, and toppling into the books would have happened too if I hadn't grabbed onto the chair that was there, holding myself up with a gasp. With wide eyes I looked down at my feet as I felt a weird feeling in them like something was wrong. They didn't feel right at all; they felt totally different. However, as I stared down at my red boots I realized there wasn't anything wrong with them in the slightest. They were just... there.

Shaking my head to clear it, I carefully picked myself up to stand straight in both feet. When I did, I let go of the chair hesitantly and watched my feet warily as I took a few small steps around the room, holding my arms out to balance myself. Sure enough, it felt really, really weird. It was like that first night I was created when I had to walk on new feet with an odd feeling. That's how it felt now; completely and utterly different.

I was kind of happy to see myself walking without the chairs help. I broke into a small smile as I let my arms drop to my sides, thinking I wouldn't need them.

Feeling more confident, I took one bigger, harder step forward which turned out to be a huge mistake as I went crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

~°•°~

"Astro there you are!" Dad greeted brightly from the table, putting down his copy of the Metro City Newspaper, revealing a smile and a plate full of food; rice, lettuce, pasts, chicken caserole, and a dessert platter of muffins right in the center of the table.

He watched as I sauntered into the kitchen on wobbly legs, clutching the walls so as not to fall. "Yeah... here I am." I said glumly, slowly making my way with baby steps towards the table. Dad watched me with suspicious eyes, an eyebrow raised. After a minute or two, I finally made it to the table and nearly cried out in relief. I quickly threw myself into the chair and sighed in relief, slumping down for a moment. Then I leaned forward, grabbed a plate and started filling it with a bunch of food that was sitting in the center of the table. I felt my dad's eyes on me the whole time as I started shoving food down my throat and gulping it down like there was no tomorrow.

Dad cleared his throat audibly and asked in a shocked voice, "What in the world brought this on? You don't eat, Astro."

I stopped eating immediately, fork held midair close to my mouth. My eyes widened in realization and I stared at the utensil in shock. I felt... hungry? No, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO! Impossible! I wasn't hungry, I was just in over my head. WAY in over my head. I couldn't be hungry. Robots don't get hungry! They don't eat! But I couldn't exactly deny the soft grumbling of my stomach as I started to crave food again, and I stared down at my stomach in total surprise and doubt.

This couldn't be happening. I was actually hungry. My stomach actually GRUMBLED in hunger! It was crazy! How was all of this happening? I had no idea of what to think or to say! All things impossible were slowly becoming... possible! That's how I became convinced that there was seriously something wrong with me. Something was wrong inside; I could literally feel the extreme differences going on in me, and the signs were clear. The 'hunger', the headaches, the fact that I couldn't walk on my own two feet anymore...

I definitely had a bug inside of me or some virus.

As if hearing my thoughts, Dad snapped out of his wide stare and coughed into his hand. "I think there's some serious bug or virus going on inside of you, Astro! It seems like it has QUITE the effect..." He trailed off in wonder, but suddenly his eyes grew wide and he jumped out of his seat abruptly, rushing over around the table to get to me. "I need to check your systems immediately! This could be extremely dangerous!" He grabbed me and tried pulling me out of my chair with a hard yank and grimaced at the pain that shot up my arm. With me being a robot, everyone knew they didn't exactly have to be gentle with me and often the roughness was necessary. Before it had caused no harm due to the fact that I couldn't hurt easily, but now was different. Now I felt pain swelling in my upper arms as Dad tried to pull me up, and I'll admit it was hurting kind of bad.

"D-Dad stop!" I tried stopping him, bringing my arms up to try and wrestle his arms off to no avail. "Stop it you're hurting me!"

This statement actually did me more harm than help because this caused him to pull me even harder in more motivation. "Now it's making you weaker and more fragile!" Dad spoke frantically in a loud voice, clearly panicking as he continued his mission.

"Dad seriously! Stop!" I cried, feeling even more pain. That was one advantage of a robot: barely any pain. Now this was just horrible torture. "Please, let go!" My voice was so close to cracking but that didn't matter. I was able to gain enough energy last second to push my dad off of me, and it worked. I thrust my hands out and shoved him away as hard as I could, making him stumble back and release me. He fell back a little and caught himself against the wall, eyes wild with panic, concern, shock, and confusion.

He stared at me for a moment, just holding my gaze, and I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. He took a small breath and squeaked out, "Son I'm... I'm so sorry." He collapsed against the wall, holding himself with his arms wrapped around him. I wanted to reach out and comfort him because I knew he was going through a lot, but I couldn't find it in me to move from my seat. I just stayed where I was, completely still and my breathing rather hectic. I was still in quite a daze and my mind was running at 150 mph, making me feel so dizzy. "I... I was just trying to help you..." Dad looked down with sad eyes, and I saw a small tear escape his eye and travel down his cheek. "I dont want to lose you..."

I instantly felt really bad and full of guilt. He was suffering; of course he was. He was just trying to help me so I wouldn't die again. I was all he had. He didn't mean to be rough, he just didn't want to lose me. I shook my head and looked down to the floor, holding my arm that he had hurt in pain. "No its okay Dad. I understand." I was so upset at how weird my voice sounded and how it quivered a little. "I know you're concerned but... Can I just go to my room? Please. I'm feeling really tired and..." I didn't continue, letting the sentence hang for his benefit. I didn't want to reveal too much about how I was feeling. He'd just start going crazy again.

Nodding in understanding, Dad sniffed and wiped his tears away. "Yes that's fine Son. But if its not too much to ask, I really would like to do a test on you for that bug..." He looked at me in hesitation, silently asking me if it was okay. I just shrugged and nodded. He nodded too and then the room became awkward again.

Sighing, I said, "Im just gonna..." I didn't need to finish. I knew he understood. I carefully slipped out of my chair, careful not to make any sudden moves and start falling again. Dad watched me silently in worry, and I knew he wanted to comment but was glad when he didn't. I gave him one last look before snatching two muffins from the table and bolting as fast as I could on my wobbly legs, happy they didn't give out on me as I made my way to my room.

Once I was inside my room, I shut the door and sighed in relief, leaning against it. I had no idea what was going on around here with me, but I knew one thing for sure. I needed a break!

I stood near my window, putting one of my muffins on the windowsill while the other was in my hand. I took a bite into it and sighed when I tasted fresh blueberries.

And that's when I nearly threw the whole thing right back up out of my mouth.

Mouth agape with pieces of muffin falling out, I didn't care as I realized I couldn't and shouldnt be able to taste... Robots couldn't taste... HOW WAS THIS HAPPENING?!

Shaking all over, I dropped the muffin and started to panic, walking backward slowly in fear.

What was happening to me? This wasn't possible!

I kept stepping back, not seeing the shoe that once belonged to Toby just lying around. I lost my footing when I tripped over it and went falling back. I gasped and flailed my arms around though I knew that would do nothing as I kept falling. I fell into the edge of the windowsill and winced as I felt a sharp pain stab me in my lower back. I didn't have much time to dwell in it though because before I knew it, I flipped over backward over the opening of the window and fell right out.

I let out a loud scream and was about to fall right off but at the last second clung onto the outside part of my window, now dangling from my own window about to fall a good 500 meters down to my horrible death.

I gasped and clung tighter in panic, forcing myself not to look down or let go as I tried turning my rockets on. They would really be useful right about now! Only problem was that they weren't turning on! I growled in frustration and tried to turn them on or do something but they wouldn't go! I was hanging 500 meters above the ground and out of all the times I've used my rocket boosters, I REALLY needed them now!

I kept trying to get them to work, but nothing was going on! I started to panic and wobble from my spot. I tried holding on as tight as I could, but I felt my fingers slipping slowly and that's when I did the one thing I could.

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could, looking around frantically for one of those blimp things that went flying around the city once in a while. Luck wasn't on my side because there was no one blimp in sight. I could barely breathe as I tried thinking of my other options. My rockets werent working for who know what reason and now I had to do this myself! I tried to pull myself up and back inside but after trying I grew instantly weak and nearly let go when I regained myself.

My breathing got more hectic and I knew this wasn't good. "HELP!" I screamed again.

I didn't want to die like this. Really, this scenario wasn't the one I picked as my death. I guess I was wrong when I thought the whole window incident wouldn't happen again.

Sighing, another scream escaped me, only weaker. "Help!"

This was hopeless. My rockets were down, and I was close to death. Not. Cool.

At the last minute, when there was no hope for help at all, two things came strolling along the building at just the right time. They floated around the corner and made their way in the other direction.

I grew excited at their presence. "Guys! Over here!"

They stopped talking about whatever it was they were saying and turned towards me. Their robotic eyes grew wide and I saw them jump back in shock. I nearly laughed and would have if the situation wasn't at hand.

The two window cleaning robots slowly made their way towards me, eyes looking me over as they took in the situation I was in. I just waited for them to do something or say something to me, but all they did was float there and stare. Sighing in frustration, I stated, "I need your help guys."

The two just exchanged a glance in uncertainty. I was about to start yelling at them to help me already but then Mr. Squirt came forward a bit. I knew he was about to say something to me, but when he was about to, what came out of him was a total shock to me. A weird beeping sound was all I heard, and I furrowed my brows in confusion. He kept on doing that weird beeping sound until Mr. Squeegee came up next to him and started doing it to.

All I could do was stare. "I-Im sorry, what?" I asked, honestly hoping this wasn't a joke and they were just playing around. Because I knew what this was. They WERE speaking all right, but they were talking in the robot language that only other robots could understand. Humans couldn't understand them though. So why wasn't I able to make out what it was they were saying?

Mr. Squirt did more frantic beeping while swinging this way and that. I really tried to make out what it was he was trying to tell me, but I just couldn't. Why? I had no idea, but I knew the weird virus in me had something to do with it. All I wondered was how it was affecting everything about me. Shaking my head, I spoke up to silence the annoying beeping sounds, "Okay okay, stop saying... whatever it is you're saying!" I was glad when they instantly stopped 'talking' because I was starting to feel a hint of another headache coming on from all of it. "Look, just help me NOT die right now so I can figure out what's going on, okay?"

They stayed silent for the moment, looking at me and then looking at each other. Finally, they bobbed themselves in agreement and went over to my hands. Mr. Squirt stayed under one hand and Mr. Squeegee stayed under the other. He then looked at me and started beeping again, trying to explain to me what the plan was. I just gave him a blank look that caused him to realize and stop. Sighing in exasperation, he started moving around, gesturing what he wanted me to do. He first pointed to both my hands with his wiper thing, then pointed to Mr. Squirt and himself. He then bobbed in conclusion and went back under my hand.

I was kind of upset because I actually knew what he had in mind now, and I didn't like the plan one bit. It took every bit of control I had in me to NOT look down. "I-I don't like that idea..." Mr. Squeegee gave me a pressing look. "Its too dangerous! What if I fall and..." I didn't want to say the rest. If I let go and tried to grab them, what if I missed and fell? I would die for sure!

Mr. Squeegee must have sensed my extreme distress and panic because he beeped and I turned to look at him. He gave me an encouraging look and a bob. Shaking, I slowly nodded gulped. I only had one shot at this or... I gulped again.

"When I count to 3... I'll let go," I said in a trembling voice. Taking one deep breath, I started to count. "1... 2... 3!" I released my hands unwillingly from the windowsill and had to keep my mouth firmly closed so as not to start screaming. Lucky for me, Mr. Squeegee was right under my hand and I caught him as soon as my hand left the window. I held on tightly to him, not making plans to let go anytime soon.

Mr. Squirt, though, was a different story. I guess it was my own fault, but that doesn't matter; it happened and then I seriously almost died. When I had let go with my left hand, Mr. Squirt had been under it and directly in front of me, ready to let me catch him like I had done to Mr. Squeegee. However, my crazily trembling hand hadn't caught him, but had accidentally pressed down on the squirt trigger, causing spray to spray out and squirt all iver my face and into my eyes. I gasped in shock and the pain of my stinging eyes and ripped my hands away from both Mr. Squeegee and the window to rub my face out of instinct. I heard the two cleaning bottles gasp as well, and it took me about 3 seconds to realize what I had done. And then I started falling. Falling down 500 meters and screaming my lungs out as the air whipped and bit as me.

I couldn't stop screaming because I knew that this was it. I was going to die right now all because my stupid rockets weren't working! It always helped to know that I would never be able to fall and get hurt because I had those rockets. Now knowing that they weren't even working filled me with total dread. I didn't expect any surprises to occur like last time when the rockets had been a total shock, and none of that happened. All I did was fall helplessly down to my death. Or more accurately, down to the hard ground. I was unable to see almost anything, most of it being a total blur to my eyes, but something did catch my eye. Something far off into the distance.

It was an old building that looked strangely familiar. I only saw it for a second but I was able to make the details out: old chipped glass and wrecked up state. Shoved between two better looking shops on either side of it.

The wizard's office...

And that's when it all started to click in my brain.

The odd feeling when I woke up.

The strange headaches I was feeling.

Being asleep for so long almost a whole day.

Not being able to walk properly on my feet.

Tasting the muffins.

Being hungry this afternoon.

The simple feeling of pain when Dad was pulling on me.

My rockets not working.

Me not understanding what robots could say anymore.

It all made sense to me now as I stared up at the blue sky and large sets of white clouds above me, getting farther and farther away from me as I fell.

I was human.

A/N: YES! WOOHOO! Well that was fun writing! :D Hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and yeah, I realized before i had put Astro and the window cleaning robots talking to each other but yet Astro is HUMAN now so i had to edit it whereas he doesnt understand them. Thanks again for that AstroGirl101! Anyway, Next chap will be way longer and the second half of Astro's first day (so we already know he doesn't die of course...) when everyone else finds out that hes human! Please review or tell me your thoughts in a PM. They really make me happy and help me start writing faster XD reviews inspired this chap, so make the next one count! Bye!


	3. A TON Of Explaining

A/N: Ok, before you guys start throwing stuff at me, please allow me to explain! I know I haven't updated pretty much ANYTHING in like months, and I know some of you are waiting, but please hear me out. My life right now... is not the best. I'm going through a lot right now and it's just been so crazy that I just haven't been right and I've been distancing myself both socially and fanfictionally (that's not a word...) So now I'm back, and I'm gonna try and update regularly but please just hang in there and bare with me. Updates might be slow, but I just need some time. One of the big things that's affecting my life was that huge hurricane in New York, Hurricane Sandy. It left a lot of trouble near my home and killed most of my power for the first couple of days. Now there's a lot to be repaired. Well that's only one thing. I don't want to write you guys a whole book on my messed up life, so I'll just stop there. On a much happier note, I'm back with a new name :) I thought this one fit me better, a mix between my fav movie, Astro Boy, and my fav show Castle, creating this beautiful piece of work, AstraCastle. Thanks to my best friend Zoey who gave me the idea! She changed her name too and she's now under the name FireAndIce18. Look her up! Anyway, enough of this boring stuff. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Astro Boy doesn't belong to me, yes I know. It belongs to that Tezuka guy. This plot is all mine though :)

~°•°~7 Days~°•°~

Chapter Three: A TON Of Explaining

~Astro's Point Of View~

I was human.

Never before would I have thought that those three words would ever be able to be thought by me, a robot. A robot powered by metal and bolts, not blood and bones. Feelings only possible with the blue core, while humans had their hearts. I'm a robot- well, I WAS a robot- who shouldn't be thinking such ridiculous things.

Yet here I was doing just that. Not even out of amusement or humor as a joke; I thought them because they were real. I felt it in my now existent bones and it bubbled deep inside of me in my blood to know that this was true. I was actually a human being; all of it wasn't a lie, but only the truth. As true as the sky was blue or the grass was green or that dirt was brown and that oranges were orange...

I was human, and the true thought just made me scream even more as I fell at a speed way too quick for my liking. I wasn't yelling because I feared for my life like I was supposed to now that I would actually die if I fell, but I yelled because I was just utterly surprised, awestruck, confused, doubtful, and joyful. Not to mention excited.

But all of it went away when I realized that yeah, I was human. I got my wish, way to go. But now I was about to freaking die and splatter all over the ground right after finding out. Real nice. How bittersweet, yet so appropriate...

The screams never stopped coming as I kept falling, feeling the wind whipping at my face hard and the many buildings and things around the city went by me like a blur. I felt my throat was actually beginning to get dry and it was really starting to hurt a bit from all the screaming. No doubt was my voice gonna be lost by tomorrow, IF I managed to not die at the moment.

It felt like hours of falling endlessly lower and lower towards the end, but it could have been just seconds. I knew I was about a good 50 feet from the sidewalk now and the number would have kept dropping as I fell, had it not been for the large, golden hand that was suddenly right under me. I let out a loud gasp as I fell hard right into the large golden thing, biting my lip to hold back a cry as my back made hard contact. Who knew humans could be so sensitive and easy to hurt?

I winced as I rubbed my back a little bit, attempting to sit up. I looked up at what had saved me and my eyes widened when I saw the familiar face of ZOG looking back at me. He had caught me in his hand.

A huge breath of relief came out of my mouth and I knew I was safe. I didn't die and wasn't going to any time soon. "Thanks ZOG," I breathed, reaching out and patting one of his metal fingers in appreciation. This wasn't the first time he had saved me from near death, and for that I was always thankful. "Thanks."

ZOG gave me a firm nod in response and then started to lower his hand slowly down until it was right above the sidewalk. I carefully dragged myself to the edge of his hand and hopped off, feeling a bit light headed at first. I kept still as I tried to clear my head from the dizziness that came over me, glad it was beginning to die down.

All the while ZOG just stood there and watched me without moving, and I had to say it made the moment awkward. I was still freaked out beyond belief about how I wasn't a robot anymore, but the relief of still standing cancelled it out a bit. My heart was racing. It felt so good to say that. I had a heart now, and I could feel it in me as it was beating extremely fast, slowing down a bit after a few seconds. My breathing was also getting easier as I composed myself.

A whole new worry started to form though. What would I tell Dad? He would absolutely flip a thousand times if he found out! He had gotten paranoid before when he thought I had a 'bug' with all my sensitiveness. Imagine how he would react now, learning I wasn't even what he thought I was. Something he knew was absolutely impossible for me in the first place.

I sighed, not wanting to have to confront him. I had to do it soon though; this wasn't something that should be kept a secret, especially from my own father.

When I looked over at ZOG, he lifted his metal shoulders in a shrug, asking me silently what was wrong. A forced smile formed on my lips. "I'm fine ZOG, thanks." I kind of felt bad a bit that I was keeping it from him too, since he was in fact an awesome friend to me, but I knew I had to tell Dad first. He had to be the first to know before anyone else. "I need to get back now, um... See you later?"

All he gave was another nod, and that was my signal to start going. I was thankful he didn't pry about it, 'cuz that wouldn't have been good. I nodded back at him before quickly turning and bolting towards the front entrance of my building. The bright blue doors opened automatically for me as I dashed inside, running right through the lobby. A couple of people were in the lobby, looking at me oddly as I past by them quickly. I didn't blame them though. I'd be looking at myself oddly too. When you see a robot hero with rockets and all, it wasn't really normal seeing them coming into the lobby and running at a human's running pace, when that robot can easily fly up and go through his own window, which is what I usually did.

As I ran towards the elevators, a woman that lived right below me who I saw often spotted me and gave a bright beam. "Astro dear! Why hello!"

I grimaced as my feet came to a stop. Ms. Dimsley, the nicest, literally nicest person in Metro City. She was always talking to anyone and everyone, always giving and not getting, always helping out. She was really nice and took a great liking towards me. No way was I going to act like I hadn't heard her; that would be just plain rude.

"Hi Ms. Dimsley," I greeted back, clenching my sweaty fists behind my back. Just because she was nice and I stopped for her doesn't mean I liked it. I had to get to Dad NOW.

She walked over to where I was, her smile never dropping. "It's been a while!" She exclaimed, laughing as she pulled me into a big hug. I awkwardly returned it, feeling a bit uncomfortable, just like every other time she did it. She released me and put her hands on her hips. "Hows it going, my boy? Everything okay?"

A nod from me. "Yes, everything's going real well, Ms. Dimsley, thanks for asking." I paused, not wanting to seem rude, so I asked, "How's it going with you?"

When she started talking, I instantly regretted it.

"Oh my dear lord, son! You have NO idea how things have been!" She exclaimed loudly, making some people turn to look at us. She then threw her arm around my shoulders and started going on at full speed how her life has been for the past 4 days I haven't seen her. "Work is such a bother sometimes, honey. I mean sometimes I wish I didn't have my job! But then again better to have a job than no job at all! Yes I suppose work can be good sometimes, but at other times, not so much. There's this new worker there, though, that's not really doing so well, so it's MY job to teach her everything about how to fix robots! So far so good, but I have my doubts about her sometimes! Like the other day, you will not believe what a mess up happened! It was absolutely horrible, dear, though it's also a funny story too! You see, we were in the warehouse fixing all the robots like always, and then Miranda comes in with all these parts ready to work and then..."

As she kept going on, she started pulling me away from the elevators and towards one of the cushiony couches that were in the lobby.

"No!" I yelped, trying to immediately tug myself out of her grip. "Ms. Dimsley, the elevators! I-"

"She was dropping things everywhere! It was such a mess, dear, a huge mess of robot parts scattered everywhere! And then..."

"Ms. Dimsley! Please, I have to-"

"Ms. Dimsley!" She stopped talking and I stopped struggling instantly in unison as we turned towards the voice that had called to her. Standing behind the desk was the manager, wearing a light gray vest and dark gray hat atop his head. He had a plain looking box in his hands and a man was standing beside him. "You have a package that just arrived!"

Ms. Dimsley's face instantly turned into a beam as she exclaimed, "Ooh! My package from Aunt Lila is here!" She released her hands from around me and I sighed in relief. She threw me a quick look over her shoulder, yelling, "I'll finish telling you everything later on, Astro dear! Have a nice day!" before she sped off towards the front desk.

Silently I thanked whoever was up there that decided to help me out as I dashed quickly to the elevators. Once there, I slammed down on the button once, then twice, another time before I was desperately pressing at it over and over again until the doors dinged open. I stepped inside and pressed the number 30. The doors closed then and a breath came out of my mouth.

This was it. No later than 5 minutes and my dad was going to learn the truth about me being a human now. What was he going to think of me? How will he react? Will he panic? Will he be mad? Is there a chance he'll just be happy and go along with it? Suddenly I realized I had went at this without any planning. I had no idea how I was going to confront my dad! There were a million scenarios that could work, and only a few would get me good results.

Groaning in frustration, I tried coming up with a plan in the next few seconds. But by the time the elevator had reached the 30th floor and the doors opened, my head was empty and I had no idea what I was going to do.

Do I just flat out tell him? Do I drop some hints on him? Do I bring it up casually and then say it nice and slow? I didn't know what to do!

Slowly I stepped out of the elevator and started dragging myself down the hall in a slow pace so I could have at least a few more seconds to decide.

By the time I reached my door, I had come up with something. Dad had wanted to take a test on me earlier about that supposed 'bug' I had, and chances were as soon as I got in he'd want to start the test. So when he would do the testing, I'd let him see the results of it. Of how I was no longer a robot and was now something completely different. It was the best I could come up with, and I knew he'd be completely shocked but what else was there to do?

Sighing with resistance, I pressed my finger onto the scanner pad and it scanned my finger. As soon as it was done identifying that I was a resident, the doors opened to reveal my home.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside, letting the doors slide closed behind me.

I stood still there, listening to absolutely nothing. It was quiet, the house looking exactly like it had been when I had left it.

"Hello?" I called out, taking another step in. It had only been about maybe 20 minutes since I had fallen out of my window. Surely someone was still home. "Anybody here? Dad?" I heard a soft cough come from somewhere and I stilled. "Dad?"

"Astro?" My dad called back to me. It was coming from his office, no doubt about that. I quickly made my way towards his office door, which was closed shut.

He was obviously in there. My fist connected with the door in a knock. "Dad? Can I come in?"

"Of course, son." With that, I turned the knob and pushed the door softly open. I stepped into the warm office of my father's and immediately spotted him. He was sitting at his big desk, a book opened in front of him along with a tissue box right beside it. His hair was ruffled and he looked exhausted with heavy bags under his eyes. What struck me hard was that his eyes were bloodshot red and his cheeks were wet.

He had been crying. That would explain the tissues and the trashcan full of them. Also, as I took a few more steps in, the book that he was looking at wasn't your ordinary book. It was a photo album. A photo album of Toby's young childhood days.

"Oh dad," I breathed, feeling more sorry for him than ever. I knew he was mourning over Toby's loss, but my God this was just too much. I had no idea he had been secretly looking at this album and crying his eyes out every once in awhile. I hurried towards his side and as soon as I reached the desk, I started cleaning up the huge mess that was there, my humanity forgotten for the moment. I grabbed all the tissues off the desk and started picking some up that had been on the floor. Everything was thrown into the small trash bin as my dad just watched, wiping his eyes. "Where's Orrin, Dad?" I wondered aloud as I bent down to pick up some papers that had fallen. Seriously, where was he during all of this?

Dad sighed and rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants to dry them. "He's been turned down sleeping for quite some time..." He answered quietly, eyes slowly drifting back to the photo album.

I looked between him and the album for a few seconds before going towards him again. If he thought I was going to just stand here and let him torture himself, he was clearly mistaken. I reached the desk again and reached for the album, intending to put it away. For some reason Dad didn't like this because his eyes widened and he reached out for the album, too, swiping it away from me before I could even touch it. I looked up at him in confusion as he clutched the album tightly to his chest. "What are you doing?" He asked, mortified.

"Um, I was going to put it away for you," I told him, reaching out for it.

He just shrunk back away from me. "No."

"Dad..." I tried again, reaching my arm out to swipe it but he leaned back more.

"NO."

"DAD! Stop hurting yourself like this. Come on!" I reached out one last time and was able to get my hands on the edges, but he was still holding onto most of it.

He tried pulling it out of my hands. "Let it go!" He cried.

"NO DAD. You let go," I gritted my teeth, now trying to yank it away from him. Too bad for me, though, I wasn't a robot anymore, so I wasn't that strong anymore. He was more strong, which made my job now a lot harder.

"Astro, leave it alone!" He said in a now stern, normal tone, but I could tell that wasn't the case. His eyes were wild, expression too anxious, and I could tell he was far from feeling 'normal' now.

I shook my head and pulled. "Give it to me!"

"NO!"

"I said give it to me!" Another hard pull.

"NEVER." Harder pull.

"GIVE ME IT!" Even harder pull.

It all happened so fast, I didn't see it coming. One minute I was on my feet, and the next I was on the ground. I had been able to yank the album right out of his hands, but lost my footing in the process so I tripped backwards once I had it. With the book in my hands, I fell back onto the floor. Something sharp made easy contact with my arm and a hissed escaped me as I lay on the floor, my arm searing with pain from an unknown source.

I picked my head up slowly and saw my dad right in front of me, still at his desk. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was gaping open wider than anything I had ever seen. A dull pain was itching at the back of my head from the impact it had with the floor, and I instantly felt lightheaded. Slowly I averted my eyes to my painful arm and saw it lying there with a long, deep gash running from my wrist to just before my forearm. There was blood all over it, flowing out freely onto the floor as a sharp, long piece of glass sat nearby. It didn't occur to me until then that one of the things that had fallen was a glass vase.

I couldn't bring myself to get up, and I knew in that moment that my secret was out. He knew now, but it didn't even matter because a few seconds later, everything just went black.

A/N: Intense right? I know :3 It was supposed to be. Anyway, so I hope you guys liked this chap. Next one is when Dr. Tenma finally KNOWS :O And Astro has some explaining to do to not only him, but the others as well... How will they react? Tell me your thoughts! Plan on updating soon enough... Don't worry not next month, much sooner... Hopefully... Oh and expect a brother trouble update soon :) Gonna have that up soooo yeah and my twilight one To Kill Or Not To Kill wont be updated until a very long while I'm afraid to say...


End file.
